Opposites Attract
by Witblogi
Summary: How was it that doing simple things like walking, turning corners, and sitting in chairs, seemed to make her find herself greeting the ground more often then not, when she could dance with the grace of any ballerina? RLNT R


How was it that doing simple things like walking, turning corners, sitting in chairs, seemed to make her find herself greeting the ground more often then not, when she could dance with the grace of any ballerina?

Of course she's far from a ballet…_what am I even doing here?_ Remus Lupin sighed, looking around briefly at the dingy surrounding of the underground club he'd followed her to.

He couldn't help being curious, no one really showed him that much interest before, and now…someone so different from himself was interested. So what made her tick?

He'd had all intentions of merely investigating her_…not stalking, investigating, yes, keep telling your self that._ He took another gulp from his beverage. But his prey had turned out to be much more then he assumed. He thought maybe with a little luck she'd go home, have a small dinner, maybe curl up with a book or finish some work, and then turn in for the night at a respectable hour. At least that was what he hoped she did, giving them more in common.

Instead, he was sitting on a ripped bar stool, at one in the morning, drinking heavily, in disguise, surrounded by shady figures of every colour and shape. Music pulsed and throbbed through the air and bodies. He couldn't say he despised the beat, he could barely make out what it was other then heavy bass and drown out tune.

Remus hadn't expected to be caught in the middle of her stripping in her apartment, changing into something he'd never seen her in before and setting out, looking extremely happy. She'd met up with some friends and had a bite to eat. Remus followed her there and bore witness to a rather odd sounding catch up between all these…girls he didn't know what else to call them. He'd begun to feel like a very perverted old man.

He'd been following her under an invisibility spell and when they entered the club he knew he'd be found out rather quickly. Every square inch of the place was inhabited by tattooed, multicolor-haired young bodies. Remus knew he didn't belong, but he was interested to see what she would do, with her incredible clumsiness, would she just sit out while her friends danced?

He'd taken a page out of her book and transfigured into a younger version of himself. He then set to changing his appearance and clothing to match everyone else. So there he sat, a twenty something year old in a dirty undershirt, and some ripped baggy jeans. He'd made his hair longer just on the top so he had a long bit the covered one eye, but it was better to hide his face, just incase for some reason, he caught the light the right way and she recognized him. He seemed to have done a good enough job, as no one bothered him and he was able to wrangle a seat at the bar.

Now he just drank and stared at her undulating body. She'd dove straight into dancing and was good at it. _Better then good in fact, she's incredibly sexy… _He hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her. He wasn't the only one, at least twenty guys had already tried to sneak in and dance with her. He gave a low breath into his drink as he watched her sway stomp and shake to the beat. His eye glazed over, as her voice echoed in his ears.

" _I don't care about our ages, or your condition, I don't care about your lack of a job, all I care about is YOU! Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn! You aren't who you think you are Remus!"_ she'd practically attacked him when she'd proposed a private gathering between them and he'd turned her down, once again. Now he sort of wished he'd taken her up on that offer.

He shook himself from his trance as he realized her and her friends were taking a break…and she was getting drinks. She walked happily over and stood behind him. She flagged the bar tender and called out their orders. She slid in between him and the guy on his left. Resting a casual arm on the bar, she turned to him.

" Wotcher… I've noticed you've been watching _me_," she said cheekily, he didn't dare look up. He gave a non-committed shrug, hoping she'd move on. He could smell her perspiration and to him it seemed to be calling to his body, willing it to take her up in every offer she'd ever made. He clutched his drink a bit tighter.

" Shy hmm?" she asked gathering her drinks and pulling out some money, he took a slow steady breath and she sighed. " Well, we'll see about that," she grinned and slid back past him to her gaggle of friends. He gave a heavy sigh letting the tension of almost being found out, go. After a few careful minutes he looked up to find her, noting that her friends were off threading back into the crowd, to find a new place to dance. But nowhere could he see the trademark magenta hair.

" Looking for me?" he jumped, hearing her voice close behind him. " Come on, I know a cure for chronic shyness, let's dance," it wasn't so much of a suggestion as a command. Before he knew what was going on, he was pulled onto the floor, between far too many moving bodies.

The last time he'd been in the this situation was_…hell I've never been here it was always James and Sirius…I barely went to school formals…_

A new song was starting and she seemed to know it. As she grinned in the discovery of this song, he realized something terrible.

" I- I can't dance!" he raised his voice for her to hear and she laughed.

" It's okay- I'll show you," she grinned in a very mischievous way and pulled him closer. He looked around, doubtfully leaning away from a wayward arm and into her. He laughed. " Ignore them- just listen to the music…let yourself react to it…move with it…let it carry you…" she smiled and place her hands on his shoulders. She moved side-to-side and laughed.

" Move your shoulders with me…start with that…" she laughed and he reluctantly started moving to the beat, trying to understand from a learning perspective. As his studious self started in, he remembered who he was he gave a laugh. It was completely stupid and he probably looked like an idiot. She laughed with him…_that infectious giggle_.

" Just loosen up, you're just like this guy I know-" she sighed, forlorn for a second. He frowned, still swaying with her.

" You like him?" he asked, changing his voice a bit. She bit her lip and smiled at him.

" Yeah, a lot, but…he doesn't like me…I'm too young and naive or something…I wouldn't know what I was getting myself into," she rolled her eyes and he smiled.

" Well I'm older then I look, have you ever thought maybe he does like you…but is protecting you from disappointment?" he asked trying to get comfortable, placing his hands on her hips.

" I could never be disappointed in him though! God he's done so much with so little. It's amazing he's not disappointed in _me_ for not doing anything accomplished…I'm practically thirty- which he doesn't seem to take into account," she said bitterly and he sighed.

" So what's he then like…late thirties?" he asked normally and she sighed.

" No…he's…a bit older," she said fondly and he smiled.

" What like fifty?" he said jokingly and she looked at him.

" Around there…he's the same age as my cousin and he's like…forty eight…I think…" she sighed and he acted shocked.

" Well it doesn't seem like he's got much to offer you if he's fifty and doesn't have a family and children your age, by now," he said realistically, he didn't know why he was trying to push her away from his real self.

" No- I … I just love him you know and I can't…give that up! I've never loved anyone before! I've never felt like a girl before," she sighed and he frowned looking her over.

" Are you sure about that because-" he was about to comment on her revealing clothing and she rolled her eyes.

" No I mean like…every guy treats me like I'm their little brother, or I'm just an object. It's just you know the way he looks at me sometimes…and I guess that was why I grabbed you, you were staring at me almost the exact way…" she said, interested in the seemingly non existent connection.

" Hmm, " he didn't want to blow his cover now. He was enjoying the easy rhythm and the way they swayed and shifted.

" You're a lot like him I guess, I've never spilled my guts to a stranger like this…I barely do it to people I know, but when I'm with him it's like…all I can do not to tell him everything." She mused and he nodded.

He'd always enjoyed her talking, her flirting, they way she laughed and moved. Especially now, her body so close, like it never had been before. Her skin was hot to the touch, he'd always wondered about that…if she was as cold as the snow her white skin resembled.

But now she was flushed, her cheeks pink as they moved. Remus seemed to realize they were dancing…without much effort put into the actions…she'd just made him relax like only she could. She'd taught him something completely new…opened doors to things he thought he could never like. He liked dancing. But not that stiff one two three, one two three stuff…no he just liked moving to the music…with her.

She bit her lip, sighing deeply and furrowing her brows.

" You know what it's been really nice talking…and dancing with you…but you aren't my type…he is…and he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this…I think I should learn how to grow up…and maybe he might give me a chance. I think I'm going to go find my friends…and turn in." she said hanging her head and stopping her movement. She started to cut away from him but he sighed heavily.

" Tonks! You're fine the way you are…he likes you the way you are…" he said assuring her and she smiled and nodded before turning away. She disappeared between all the merging bodies and he sighed heavily, getting shoved. He groaned…it was time for him to get home too and get back into some normal clothing…this was just ridiculous. By the time he'd reached the door his clothes were back and he was working on the physicality's when a hand stopped him squarely in the chest.

" I never told you my name," Tonks stood before him with a coat wrapped around herself. The hand on his chest moved upwards and he froze she'd kill him for following her. She swept the hair out of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. She looked shocked… here comes the curses…

He winced, awaiting the slap that would surely follow her hand departing from his face. Instead he was assaulted by a torrent of giggles…unstoppable giggles. People were starting to look at them. He took her arms and quickly dragged her outside and to the alley everyone apparated from. She collapsed on him giggling to his shoulder.

" I can't believe this," she laughed hitting him gently and he sighed. She pulled away and smiled. " Fix your face," she whispered looking at him lovingly. After a bit of dodgy transfiguration he relaxed feeling normal again. She caressed his cheek and grinned.

" Why did you do that?" she asked utterly amused. _Why _did_ I do that?_

"I think I was just curious...about what you did, who you are…call it a obsession if you please." He sighed liking using his regular way of speaking. She gave him a wry smile.

" Hmm, well I think it a rather stupid way of showing a girl you care for her…oh" she blanched and he frowned.

" What what's wrong?" he asked and she nervously looked up at him.

" Nothing it's just…I blurted everything to you…I'm sorry-" she groaned and he laughed.

" It's fine…Tonks?" he asked lifting her chin gently. He smiled softly.

" Thank you for teaching me to dance-" she laughed, a grin splitting her face. He smiled back warmly, " and…I believe I love you too. You made me realize that age…possible 'sicknesses', commonalities…don't matter," he sighed and she blinked at him.

" Really?" she squeaked innocently and he gave a soft chuckle.

" Really, as the saying goes opposites do attract…and attracted…I am," he grinned eyeing her gently. She unleashed those giggles again pressing to him. She infected him and he started snickering too. This just made her laugh harder and soon they were both laughing against the brick wall of the building beside them…for no particular reason.

Finally, they were left staring blankly at each other for seconds, minutes, Remus couldn't tell, he just knew that he felt happier then he had in a long time. She crooked her head finally.

" So…after all the trouble to follow me and disguise yourself and weasel my deepest secrets out…you aren't going to kiss me?" she asked playfully and he sighed.

" I am…just not in an alley…have you ever noticed when ever you really need an alley there's always one handy?" he asked grinning and pulled his arms around her before apparating them somewhere more adequate, for a long and intimate snog.

* * *

A/N: You know I originally intended for this to be one shot…but it could very easily turn into something longer…maybe with a higher rating…I don't know what do you think…I think it's missing something currently… ::sigh:: well tell me what you think…what should happen next? I'm more then willing to write in a scene or two for someone with a good idea…

Thanks for reading

( darn I should be writing my other stories!!!!)

Wit.


End file.
